Good Times
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Sweet Caroline" did more than just assure the whole Glee Club that Puck could sing... it assured him a spot in Rachel Berry's heart, and assured Rachel that Finn could be removed from it. My first Puckleberry. Will be five parts.


**This is my first foray into the Glee fanfiction... so hopefully I didn't butcher it too much.**

**This is set ****during Puck's performance of 'Sweet Caroline" during the episode "Mash-Up". Of course, this would alter the rest of the storyline of the show a little, but not too much. **

**It will have two sequel one-shots, when I get round to writing them, which should be before the end of the year – not much longer to go... better start thinking of resolutions.**

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he sang. The way his face lit up as he sang the picturesque words of Neil Diamond.

_**Was in the spring, and spring became the summer**__**,  
Who'd have believed you'd come along?**_

As she looked on, smiling at his beautiful rendition of the Jewish singer's song, she felt a stirring inside of her, much like the feeling she got whenever she thinks of Finn. But thinking of Finn at that moment couldn't compare to how she looked upon Puck – he truly was encompassing her with his voice.

_**Hands touching hands**_

Rachel could see with her peripherals Mercedes and Kurt touching their hands together slowly as Puck sang the lyrics; noting that Mike and Brittany were also partaking in the movements.

_**Reaching out, touching me, touching you**_

She could feel his eyes on her as he continued playing, and the smile that was on her face grew bigger. To Rachel, it felt like she was being serenaded.

_**Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good**_

She only wished that her name was Caroline, as it would perfect this moment for her completely. Puck's own lips broke out into a devilish smile as he watched Rachel watching him. By this point, they were smiling like fools, but neither one cared what the others thought, for they only had eyes for each other.

_**I've been inclined, to believe they never would**_

They both could hear the others singing along with him, but neither one really cared, for they were so swept up in each other's gazes. He watched as she swayed lightly in her seat, the smile never leaving her beautiful face.

_**Oh, sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good**_

He could see her singing along with him, the smile brightening the whole room as she bobbed in her seat, swaying to the beat and he smiled at her in return.

_**Oh, I've been inclined, to believe it never would, oh, no, no.**_

As he played the last chord, Rachel was unable to remove her gaze from him. She could tell that Puck was having the same difficulty with her – he could feel his eyes burning into her from the intensity of the look he was giving her. It was not a horrible feeling to have; in fact, a tingling began in her lower stomach as she held his look.

As everyone applauded his performance, Puck noted the Rachel was nodding at him, in praise of his courage. He hoped deep down that it also meant he could go further with him, and that shocked him. Never before had Noah "Puck" Puckerman wanted a woman to give him a blessing to move forward in a relationship, but suddenly Rachel's approval meant the world to him.

_This was only supposed to be a fuck-and-run deal, not any of this mushy, lovey-dovey business,_ he thought to himself, feeling his veins fill with an undesired emotion: love. At the moment he realised his inner monologue was true, that he in fact was falling for Rachel Berry, he ducked his head down and smiled gently, trying to tune out the sounds of everyone around him, letting him listen to his thoughts for a few more moments, as he regarded them as the truth.

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting on the chair, blissfully clapping her hands as she whispered words of congratulations under her breath, her mind reeling with thousands of thoughts. _He looked so cute up there performing,_ she admitted, remembering the way his lips quirked into a smile as he sang – a smile she swore was only for her eyes.

_I want him_. That was the next coherent thought that slipped past her mental filter, bringing a light smile to her lips and a blush to her cheeks, because now she looked over both the performance and last night, realising that she didn't _want_ Finn, he was there for convenience. But now Puck – no, _Noah_ – was performing to what felt like her alone, and she knew she wanted him, and she was not scared of this fact.

The lyrics from their performance the week before rang through both their minds at the same time, hitting close to home with their thoughts: _**There's no other way when it comes to the truth.**_ There was no other way for Puck and Rachel; they both knew they loved each other deeply, and they were going to act upon it. Neither knew how soon this would occur.

*

Rachel walked languidly down the empty halls of William McKinley High School, swinging her bag back and forth as she hummed the tune to "Sweet Caroline" under her breath. She had just finished talking to Mr. Schuester, convincing him into making Puck's performance occur not only at their showcase this coming Friday night, but also to use it at Sectionals, with a full back-up team and choreography, of course.

Mr. Schue had been all for it, noticing how everyone was so much happier and jovial during and after the performance, and it instantly put a smile on her face. As Rachel's humming became louder, she heard the sound of someone – no, not just someone, _Puck_ – singing the lyrics to accompany her tune. As she whipped her head round to look at him leaning lazily against the lockers, her bag slipped from her grip and came to rest on the floor, at the same time Puck reached for her hand, pulling her into his body.

Before she had any time to process what was occurring, her lips were busy kissing Puck back after he initiated, her hands gripping the shirt that rested on his shoulders as his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist, his fingers grazing the top hem of her short black skirt.

All that was running through Puck's mind as he kissed Rachel was _perfection._ To him, being with her was the best thing that could ever happen. _Screw the cougars, screw Quinn and the baby; Rachel is all I want and all I need_.

They were both so caught up in each other that they never heard Mr. Schuester walking down the corridor as he headed to the parking lot. He stopped behind the hormonal teenagers, clearing his throat as he waited for them to part. Once they acknowledged his presence, Puck bent over and picked up Rachel's bag, grabbing her hand with his free one and running to the parking lot. He threw the pink holdall onto the backseat of his crew-cab style truck, helping Rachel into her seat before charging round the other side and climbing in.

"Where to?" Puck asked as he started the ignition, placing the truck into gear and backing out of the parking space.

"My place; my dad's are gone for the rest of this week and half of next," Rachel trailed off, leaving Puck's mind to wander about all the possibilities that could occur before her father's returned. The drive, which normally would take Rachel half an hour in the mornings – when she had her car – took only ten minutes, and soon they were parked outside of the small double story. Both teens scrambled for their doors at the same time, opening them before running to the front door – running because it had suddenly decided to rain, and hard.

The key was fumbled into the lock, the door thrown open and shoes and jackets discarded by the door as Rachel took Puck's hand, pulling him closer to her body as she began to hungrily kiss him once more. She let out a squeal of delight as Puck swung her into his arms and walked up the stairs, pushing open the pink door to Rachel's room with his shoulder as he carefully made their way to the bed. He gently laid her down on the daisy covered comforter, pushing the hair that had fallen onto her face off her head, placing light kisses over every inch of skin on her face. Crouching over her small body, a smirk came onto his face as he saw how beautiful she was laid out before him, her lips red and swollen from their kisses, her cheeks rosy from blushing under his gaze, the light sheen of sweat that covered her brown glimmering in the light, and her chest moving up and down with struggled breaths as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs.

Her fingers ran down her body, stopping at the hem of her black skirt as she pulled the bottom of her white blouse from it, beginning to fumble with the buttons as she quickly undid them, showing Puck more of her soft, tan skin, and the intricate lace of her white bra. Puck hovered over her, completely speechless as her hands went to the hem of his top, scrunching it in her hands as she pulled upwards. Puck took the hint, lifting himself higher off her as he all but ripped the shirt off his torso, throwing it to the side of the bed as Rachel's eyes honed in on his well toned chest.

As Rachel stared at the god above her, she let her fingers travel over the ridges of his muscles, before her lips placed soft kisses over the skin of his torso. Puck leaned to the side, laying himself beside the now very aroused Rachel as he pulled her into him, pressing their mouths together as their hips ground against one another, Puck's arousal evident against the cotton of her skirt.

Rachel soon rolled them over so she was on top, grinding her pelvis into his hardened member, her short skirt slipping above her hips, leaving her lacy thong clad core open for Puck to admire. Although he was wearing a pair of thick denim jeans, he could feel her juices seeping through the scrap of material and onto him. This spurred on his movements as he quickly stripped Rachel of her skirt as she went to work on his jeans, both ending up on the floor mere moments later.

Rachel slunk a hand down to Puck's crotch, palming the large bulge that was tenting in his boxers, causing a low moan to erupt from his lips. She crawled down his body, dragging away the offending material as she kissed every inch of skin her lips passed over. Before she continued with pleasuring Puck, she unclasped her bra, throwing it aside, before shimmying out of her soaking panties – or lack thereof in Puck's opinion – before settling between his legs, taking Puck's half-erect cock into her small hands. She stroked him slowly, twisting her wrist occasionally as she gazed into his eyes. Seeing that she was doing something right, she lowered her head, so close that Puck could feel her warm breath dancing along his rigid flesh, but not close enough that he would be receiving what he knew would be one of the two greatest pleasures of his life.

Without warning, her mouth had descended upon him, taking all of his impressive length – he was beyond well endowed – into her warm mouth, not gagging once, unlike half of the other girls he had been with – that's just how big he was when he was fully erect. He could feel himself hardening even more in her mouth as she bobbed up and down on his length, scraping her teeth over the silky flesh present as she moved him deeper into her throat.

_So this is what Ms. Pillsbury was referring to when she said a non-existent gag reflex would be a gift, _Rachel thought as she worked Puck between her lips, loving the sound of his moans of approval ringing out in her bedroom. She slipped her lips higher up his cock, before letting it go with a soft 'pop', a grin dancing across her delicate features as she moved up his body, resting her hips directly above his, but not touching.

"You ready big boy?" she asked, unaware of where this sudden sexual confidence was coming from. As she watched him nod his head slowly, she gripped him in one hand as she teased his tip between her nether lips, spreading her leaking juices onto the top of his shaft, never letting more than a mere centimetre dip into her heat. Finally, when she was through with teasing him, she slid down his rock hard erection slowly, getting used to the feeling of something other than her fingers stretching her. When Puck reached her almost non-existent barrier – yes, she had managed to get that deep when exploring herself – he thrust up quickly and sharply, breaking through entirely and moving below Rachel so she would not feel the pain.

She felt nothing other than pure bliss as he thrust up into her, and her bliss increased tenfold as she began moving her hips in circles over him, causing his cock to penetrate deeper, and the bones of his pelvis create glorious friction with her sensitive clit, which was aching to be touched.

As if reading her mind about her needs, Puck slipped his fingers down to her wet folds, pressing his middle and index fingers against her clit and rubbing gentle circles around it.

"Puck," she breathed out, clearly enjoying this motion as she sped up her bounces on his cock.

"Noah... Call me Noah," he whispered in response, thrusting deeper that before as he watched her perfect, pert breasts bounce with her movement on top of him. His fingers danced faster against her clit, bringing about her first orgasm as she clenched and shuddered around his thick cock, his name falling softly from her lips as she surrendered to the bliss.

Rachel fell against Noah's chest, her body to weak to support herself as Noah continued to drive into her. He gathered her into his arms, rolling them over so he was now on top, pulling one leg around his waist as a new angle was created, and Rachel all but screamed out his name in pleasure. Her other leg wrapped around his waist as he leant over her body, drawing her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh, Noah, this feels so good," she whispered against his lips, one of his hands dropping to her clit again as he rubbed her to completion once more.

"Rachel, baby, I'm so close," he groaned out, her clenching walls doing nothing for his impending orgasm that was threatening to rip through his entire body. He was hoping to give her more pleasure than this – she sure did deserve it after all of those short skirts she wears – but he couldn't hold it back.

"Let go," Rachel replied as she broke the kiss, her lips attaching to his neck as she bit down on the tan skin. Two hard thrusts later saw Noah spilling into Rachel's heat. She felt each spurt coat her as he pulsed within her, bringing about a third orgasm.

Noah collapsed to the side of Rachel, kissing her and holding her body close as they tried to regain their breath. She snuggled into his arms, resting her head and one hand on his chest as his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, anchoring her to him as they relaxed in the warm afterglow of their first time making love together.

A few minutes had passed in a blissful silence, which was soon broken as Rachel rolled onto Noah's hips, pressing her positively dripping core over his flaccid cock, which was beginning to stir to life.

"Ready for round two?" she asked softly, a wicked glint present in her eyes.

_I've created a sex fiend_.


End file.
